The Same, But Different
by TheWolfPack018
Summary: Floki/OC. Fluff. Cute little story about Floki and his love, Freyla.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Floki or anything to do with Vikings. I only own my OC Freyla.**

Freyla waited by the docks with the other women and their children for the boat to come in. It had been nearly 3 months, but the summer raids were finally over and the men were returning. She did not know what she would do when she saw him, let alone what she would say to him. She wondered if he would even recognise her, as she had to considerably cut her hair since the last time she saw him. She wondered if he would be glad to see her, she's missed him so and wondered if he missed her as well. Freyla got lost in her own thoughts for a moment that she didn't even realise the uproar that had commenced. The boat was coming in and men were getting off, their wives running and embracing them. She suddenly felt that this was a bad idea. They were not married so why should she even be here? She missed him and wanted to see him straight away, that's why she was there waiting for him.

He was one of the last men to get off the boat; he did have to anchor it after all. Freyla waited patiently at the side until he got off. He had noticed her standing there, but pretended not to see her and continue with his duties. He liked to tease her like this. He would make her wait for hours on end sometimes, but this time he wanted to be with her as much as she wanted to be with him. He had his back to her but suddenly turned on the spot, facing her, those dark eyes meeting hers. She smiled at him, and he smiled back, his face lighting up. He stepped off the boat and made his way towards her. He still had that black make up around his eyes, she would wash it off later, she thought to herself.

"Freyla" he said as he hugged her.

"Floki" she said back, her hand running through his short hair. "I have missed you".

"You look…different" he finally said, holding her at arm's length and observing her.

"I am the same, but different" she replied with a small smile. He hugged her again, this time tightening the grip he had on her. He hated leaving her and was glad to be back, back on dry land and back with the one person on this land that he loved so dearly.

"Come Floki, we must see the Earl" Ragnar said, breaking the connection of Freyla and Floki. Freyla went with Floki and Ragnar to see the Earl; she stood in the back of the room with the other wives as they listened to the Earl give his orders to his men. After seeing the Earl, Floki and Freyla went back to the small cabin that the two shared in the woods. Freyla had left it exactly the same as when Floki left. Freyla knew that he would be returning, so she made an effort to make the place look nice. She also wanted to make him a special meal, to show him just how much she missed him.

"Thank you for the food, Freyla. It was delicious" Floki said, wiping his mouth after letting out a burp. Freyla chuckled. That was typical Floki behaviour, his eccentricities coming out. They were also one of the many reasons that she loved him.

After dinner Freyla decided that she would wash off that awful makeup of Floki's, she guessed that it had been on there for some days now. She instructed him to lie down on the bed as she got a cloth and a bucket of warm water. She straddled him to get a better view of his face, which earned a sly smile from Floki.

"If you wanted to make love, all you had to do was ask" Floki said, teasing Freyla. He pushed the shoulders of her dress down, revealing her neck, and began to kiss at it. Freyla pushed him back.

"Floki, let me clean you up first" Freyla protested. Floki gave in and leant back against the wall again. "That's better" Freyla said after she removed the last bit of black from around Floki's eyes. "That is the man I fell in love with all those years ago" she said.

"You don't like the makeup?" Floki asked.

"I do. You just look more handsome without it. Natural. Like the first time we met." Freyla got off Floki's lap and joined him by his side. He put an arm around her and pulled the blanket over them. Floki ran his fingers through Freyla's hair.

"This is going to take a while to get used to" he said referring to her much shorter hair. "I liked it longer".

"I know. It was getting too long to manage so I just cut it all off" she said.

Freyla rested her head on Floki's chest. She wanted to stay like this forever, his arm wrapped around her providing her comfort, the fire across the warm keeping them warm. She had never felt so happy before in all her life, and it was all because of Floki. Freyla looked up at him, his eyes locking with hers; he placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head slightly, kissing her passionately. She smiled into the kiss, and pecked him lightly when it was over. She continued to rest her head on his chest, tracing patterns with her fingers. Floki drifted off to sleep, his chin on Freyla's head. Freyla noticed this and lay him down on his back.

"I love you" he mumbled as she moved him.

"I know. I love you too" she replied, pulling the blanket over him and giving him a kiss on the forehead. Freyla felt like the luckiest girl in the world right now, and it was all Floki's doing.


End file.
